My life
by SebastianMichaelis2314
Summary: About Kagome being a demoness and Sesshomaru loves her but they can not be together because a Saraku wants the shikon No Tama.
1. Chapter 1

My life

"Yuka whats for dinner" I said.

"fish and veggie darling" said Yuka.

"I past, I won't have dinner this week than and where is Ayu" I said .

"Sakura how many times have I told you to call us mother and father or mom and dad" said Yuka.

"You are not my mother and call him by his name because he betrayed me and my mother" I said coldly.

"I understand how you feel but at less i could be your friend" said Yuka quietly.

"NEVER, I WOULD NEVER CALL YOU MY FRIEND EITHER MY MOTHER" I yelled.

"I understand" Yuka said and left.

I was so mad that I want to leave the castle but I do not want my father to win this battle.I heard a knock then whispers I sigh my father is coming to bedroom. One day the castle will be mine but first I must not lose this battle.

"WHY DO HAVE TO BE RUDE TO YOUR MOTHER SHE WANTS TO BE KIND AND YOU REWARD HER BY NOT BE KIND TO HER" her father Lord Ayu yelled.

" SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER SHE WILL NEVER BE SHE IS TRYING TO STEAL MY REAL MOTHER PLACE AND YOU TRADE HER OVER A F**KING B**CH MY MOTHER WAS BETTER THEN HER SHE WASN'T A S**T LIKE HER" I yelled.

There was a long pause a very long pause until a servant knock and said that Lord of the west was here. Ayu looked me then at the servant he got up and left. I was so mad I went after him I arrived and saw the Lord of the west talking to my father and then I saw Sesshomaru he was walking toward me then I heard a cough and he stopped. Then I saw the lord of the west waking toward me.

"Sakura listen we heard all of it and Yuka is not trying to steal your mother's place she just want to be kind that's all" said Lord InuTasiho.

I looked at him then at my father then I turned around and started to walk upstairs. Lord InuTasiho sighed and looked at Lord Ayu he knew that she would never listen to him or to her father. Then they heard an explosion and ran upstairs to see Sakura being choked by a boy or man.

"Well well look at what we have here two whole family" he said smirking and rubbing a finger on my cheek.

"Let her go Saraku" growled Lord Ayu.

Hmmm no I will keep her until she gives me the Jewel" he said.

"Nnneeevveer ffiiirrssst dddeeaadd" i said grabbed his wrist and my hand glowed green.

"NOOOOOOO" he yelled and let go.

I grabbed his arms and shot electric shocks .e kicked me in the stomach and punch me in the face. Fell backward but caught my balance and I jumped in the air and fell down and kick him. He crashed into the wall and got up and ran toward me and took out his sword. I took out my sword Yukiko and they clashed and I jumped backward.

"Wind scar" I yelled.

Three scars came from my sword and toward Saraku he jump in the air to avoid the attack. I ran up to him and grabbed his arms and chanted a spell.

"I Sakura and the shikon no tama be turned into stone" I chanted.

Then i shocked Saraku and me and the jewel turn to stone. Saraku was shocked at what I did and he ran for his life. Lord Ayu ran up to the statue and he cried roared. Lord InuTaisho came up to him and tried to pull him away from me and Sesshomaru helped. He was crying too.

* * *

I will try to update the rest so please comment how I did this is my first story!


	2. Chapter 2

My Life

500 years later

"Sesshomaru what on earth are you doing" said Lord InuTaisho.

"Nothing father just thinking" he said emotionless.

Ever since Sakura was gone he became emotionless. He missed her so much he just want to go and break the stone to free her but then he think that he will break her too. He was the Lord of the west and he most not show emotion and be strong. Sakura had been in the stone for like 50 years and his brother has been bond to a tree for 50 years. He jump down from the tree he was on and began to walk toward the cave that Lord Ayu put her. He sense that his father was following so he didn't pay attention to him. He arrived shortly and started to walk in but was stopped by a strong wind that came from the cave and he was throwen backwards and his father too. A bright light shot out of the cave and toward Inuyasha Forest he got up and chased it and when he got there a girl was there covered in dirt and she was running away from villagers she ran so fast that he didn't know where she went then a light source came from the tree that Inyasha was bond to. He ran toward there and got there and saw Inyasha about to kill the girl but he didn't because the girl put a necklace around his neck and said SIT. He enjoyed the scence but he wonders who is she. He was about to come out but a miko from the village came out of nowhere she talking to Inuyasha and the girl. Then he saw the girl backing up and turned around to run but Inuysaha stopped her She was yelling to let her go but he didn't so she kicked him in the stomach and got up and ran for her life so he followed her everywhere she go. Even thought he does not know why he is following her all over the place he should be looking for tessaiga so he left her be and went to look for tessaiga.

2 Weeks later

"Get back here you stupid girl" said a villager

"who me" said a girl who was running away from the villager.

"Yes you get back here" said another villager.

"My name is Kagome and no you didn't want to be kind so I had to take them by force" she said.

"They are filthy children so why do you them" said a villager.

"You don't treat them very good and the question is why do you want them" she said angrily.

"Shut up that is none of your business you stupid girl" said the villager.

Well then I have to take them with me then good-bye" she said and disappeared in mid-air.

"Are you guy okay" I asked still running.

"Yeah and thank you for rescuing us from them" said a 14 year old girl.

"Yeah thanks" said another 14 year old girl.

"Thank you" said a kitsune that was about 3 year old boy.

"Your welcome and it time for bed" I said putting them down and tucking them under her as she transformer into a big black dog.

So the kids fell asleep as she hum/growl a song that my mother used to sing me. Oh how much I miss my mother the time they spent together but when my father got a human pregnant and stuff began to change. One day my mother told my my father that she is leaving so she did and that day she forgot to smile laugh and even have emotion. I looked at the kids and thought to myself should I train these kids to fight and I may even be like their mother that they didn't have. She wrapped her tail and her head around they kids so nobody steals them.

* * *

I will try to update a new chapter


End file.
